winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice (Season 3)
|cartoon = The Fairy Hunters |comic = #30: Love for Layla |lcartoon = The Legendarium |lcomic = TBA |nick = Saige Ryan Campbell (Season 4) Kimberly Brooks (Season 6) |gallery = Yes}} Alice is a freshman fairy at Alfea in Season 4. She is one of Clarice's roommates. She is also one of the students who stays in the Winx's old room. She also seems to be one of the Winx fans and is impressed by them as they are Enchantix Fairies. Alice is also in a few episodes of Season 3. Appearance Alice has wavy orange hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and held by a blue scrunchie. She has a side hair partition and has bangs which come in front of her eyes. Alice wears a blue, light blue, and pink top with squares cut out of the end of the shirt and sleeves with pink dress pants. Her shoes look somewhat like socks that are light blue with dark blue tips. Alice Civilian - Ep401.jpg Series |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= In The Fairy Hunters, when Clarice sabotages Flora's act, Alice is accused of being the one who did it, as Clarice put the bomb's box in Alice's bag. Alice got expelled. Flora insists on meeting her, but instead encounters the Wizards of the Black Circle. Alice then runs to the Winx to alert them that Flora is in danger. Tecna and Stella do not believe her, but they follow the others to find out what had happened. Alice is found to be telling the truth. After the fight, Clarice told Faragonda the truth and Alice was no longer expelled. Griselda also decides not to expel Clarice as Alice asks her not to. |-|Season 5= In "The Rise of Tritannus", Alice is watching the Winx perform their new song. |-|Season 6= More actions needed for 602 In "The Legendarium", Alice is seen dancing at the party. Movies |-|Secret of the Lost Kingdom= |-|Magical Adventure= |-|Mystery of the Abyss= Comics |-|#30: Love for Layla= Alice makes her debut in Issue 30 under the name Isabel, where it is revealed that she is one of Jordan's many girlfriends. After Aisha leaves to return to Alfea early, Jordan calls Isabel to see if she is free, however, she declines his offer to go out on a date because she wishes to study despite it being a holiday. After being hung up on, Jordan calls another one of his girlfriends, Priscilla, causing the Pixies to realize that they accidentally set Aisha up with a womanizer. The next day, Isabel arrives at the White Horse café, catches Jordan trying to ask Aisha out, and storms over to assert herself as Jordan's girlfriend. That is when Priscilla arrives, practically fuming as she proclaims herself to be Jordan's true girlfriend, and knocks the young Specialist into the lake with her purse as he struggles to explain his two-timing ways. Isabel and Priscilla then laugh at Jordan's misfortune when it is revealed that he cannot swim, as he would often boast about his daring adventures as a gifted swimmer. The three girls then leave Jordan to wallow in his humiliation after Aisha rescues him and talk about how foolish they were for falling for someone like Jordan as they head back to Alfea. |-|#31: The Return of Princess Diaspro= Alice appears at the very beginning of Issue 31 alongside Marzia, Trista, Clarice and Francis after Wizgiz's class ends. Seeing Marzia whisper something about her again, Bloom confronts her on what she may know, but Trista butts in to try and explain their newfound information in a way that would not upset Bloom. Alice watches on as Marzia blurts out the news, making an effort to get a rise out of Bloom, and she watches Bloom leave with a worried look on her face while Marzia and Francis seem satisfied with how everything went down. |-|#59: Winx Band= In Issue 59, Alice makes a short appearance in the beginning. After Professor Pikass is introduced to the Fairies of Alfea during an assembly, Alice quickly rushes over to her friends, Clarice, Trista and another fairy with purple hair to decide what they will be doing for their performance. She and Trista become giddy over the possibilities, as they begin listing off the things they want to do, like assembling a choir group or a dance show. The next day, she is sitting through one of Professor Pikass' classes when Pikass calls on Stella after noticing that she is not paying attention to his lesson. Magical Abilities Alice may knows some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Trivia *Alice is also the name of another Alfea Fairy. *Her name is of Old German origin and means "noble, exalted". *In "The Secret of the Lost Kingdom", her hair is not wavy but straight instead, with only some of her bangs being wavy. Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Season 4 Category:Season 3 Category:Alfea Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 6 Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Alfea Students Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss